Daddy DUO: Shugo chara style?
by MSRawr
Summary: 4 lives, 4 pathways, 2 rooms, 2 love stories, 1 building? A young boy is hit by a car, where Ikuto and Amu rush to help him. 'DADDY' Will their constant arguments get in their way of looking after the boy and their love story? 'I AM NOT YOUR DAD'


**MsRawr: **Yo! I am back with a new story and I'm having to put 'My online fantasies' on hold.

Okay, lately I've been a little- JUST A LITTLE addicted to asian dramas. Anyway, please read

A/N after the story if you have time. Thanks!

**I DO NOT OWN SHUGO CHARA OR DADDY DUO!**

__________

_**PLEASE READ THIS**_!!_**  
**_

_This plot based on the drama called: 'Daddy Duo' . Of course, you may or may not have watched or heard about this and I do not in anyway claim the idea as my own. This has been altered to partly my own interpretation so yeah, I am sorry if you find that you are unsatisfied. Once again, I have used the plot ideas and I DO NOT claim them as my own._

_As well as that, I may alter the plot according to my own imagination. Because of such a short series, I was not completely satisfied with the plot. Of course, in general, I loved it. _

**__________**

**Daddy Duo: Shugo Chara style?**

_**Chapter 1: Prologue**_

Upon a large mansion in Tokyo, Aruto tapped his finger on the glass table impatiently as he waited for his son. The man sighed heavily as he overlooked the stack of papers before him. Moments later, the 'devil' had arrived.

'Ikuto!' The voice of the stressed man boomed and echoed loudly in the giant room.

The handsome young man waltzed into the room, steadily focusing on some magazine or manga of some sort. He had midnight blue hair, a well built body and a good looking face, much like his father but the attitude of a sloth.

Ikuto had just come back from America after studying interior designing for a few years. At first, Aruto was pleased that although Ikuto hadn't become an architect like himself, but still chose something that was the same pathway. As soon as Ikuto returned, Aruto was overwhelmed. Now, he'd be delighted to even get him to put his used clothes in the basket- something Ikuto's faithful maids aren't willing to do.

'Hmm?' Ikuto asked, eyes still focused on the book before him. As he turned the page, his grin became wider- until finally breaking into laughter.

Unsatisfied with the attitude of his son, Aruto firmly slammed the stack of papers on the glass table- causing Ikuto to be startled and jumped. Sighing, Ikuto put the book away and turned to his father with an annoyed look on his face.

'What's that?' He asked, trying to read the paper laid out before him.

'You're credit card bills for this month. You still haven't paid last months and there is more? Ikuto, what will I do with you?' Aruto sighed as his son sat down next to him to study the bills.

'O-oh dad I'll pay for it. I promise. Plus, I'm waiting for a job. ' Ikuto assured.

'That's what you said last month! And haven't you been waiting for a job for ages? I'm starting to think this interior designer job of yours isn't going to get you anywhere and has practically wasted half your life studying for it.'

Ikuto twitched. His dad was definitely angry this time. With that, he decided to put 'poor little son' performance into action.

'Well dad, it's really not my fault! I'm your only son aren't I? I thought you understood and loved me,' Ikuto paused looking away, 'I guess things are different now. Well! Kick me out then. If you think that I am not worthy to be your son then kick me out!'

Ikuto threw his hands up into the air. He turned around, his back facing his dad with his head down. He sighed again and again, a smirk plastered on his face.

Aruto's frown suddenly turned into a smile. How long has he waited for his son to say such magical words? Aruto immediately looked at Ikuto with a face beaming of happiness. As Ikuto turned around to look at his father, his cheeky fake frown had turned serious. The plan had turned down on him- turning his life into a nightmare.

'Y-you .. aren't going to-' Ikuto asked worriedly. Hoping that his father was joking.

Aruto nodded and smiled. He wasn't.

*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*

Amu scratched her head as she tapped her fingers on the keyboard. She fidgeted a little, occasionally adjusting her glasses whilst staring at the laptop screen before her. She sighed. It had been almost 5 days and she had only gotten 1 lousy chapter. This wasn't going to do her any good.

'Come here you awful rat bag!' The next door neighbour screamed.

'You can't catch me! Go chase someone your own size! You know, FAT!' A man's voice replied.

Annoyed, Amu got out of her old chair, it creaking a little as she stood up and opened the door. She looked out upon the balcony of her apartment and over to the scene of the couple chasing each other. As she looked closely, she had noted that the lady was carrying a butchers knife. She gulped, and quickly closed the door.

'Don't they ever get tired from fighting everyday?' She sighed, re-placing her fingers on her keyboard.

Amu adjusted her glasses again and ruffled up her pink hair- deep in frustration, she groaned.

'Old plates, electrical devices or porn movies selling now!' A man shouted repetitively over the speakers.

'_as she stepped over the bridge, her tears had threatened to spill__…__ old plates, porn movies|__'_

'WHAT!?' Amu said, quickly deleting the sentence.

-Knock Knock-

'Ugh, who is it this time? Some sort of salesman again!?' Amu groaned as she opened the door, her eyes refusing to open completely.

'Amu-chan!' A young girl's voice filled her ears.

'Rima? What are you doing here?' Amu replied as the petite girl made her way through the door and enthusiastically into Amu's tiny apartment.

The petite girl was Amu's best friend: Rima Mashiro. The daughter of the Mashiro family- owner of a hotel in Tokyo. She had long, blonde hair, a petite body and a cute doll-like face.

'So, what are you doing?' Rima asked, flicking through Amu's vast range of romance novels.

'Trying to type up a novel. Rima- you don't know how hard it is when you only have 5 days until presentation of plot AND when some random old man is selling porn movies every morning,' Amu paused, slapping her hand across her forehead in irritation, 'UGHHH!' She groaned as her friend looked at her understandingly.

'That is why you should move in with me! My apartment room is big enough for the both of us and I won't be so lonely. ALSO, you won't have to hear your neighbours fighting anymore..' Rima suggested, a soft smile featuring upon her face.

'But, I don't want to be too much of a hassle,' Amu shook her head, before taking in a deep breath, 'Plus, when this place is quiet- it has an alright atmosphere.' She reassured, looking out the window for her 'good atmosphere'.

BANG!

Some glass fell onto the ground and shattered on the level on top of them. As Amu saw this through her window, her right eye started to twitch.

Unconvinced, Rima rolled her eyes. She sighed and put the novel down. As she did this, she had noticed and heard some noises. Cupping her left ear with her hands, she slowly moved closer to the wall of the room.

'Rima?' Amu asked, curious about what her friend was doing.

'Shhh. Ugh, I can't hear anything!' Rima complained. Turning to face the fridge, she noticed the glass and picked it up. She placed it on the wall and listened carefully.

'Mmmm! Mmmm! Ohhh!' A woman moaned.

Rima froze and quickly backed away from the wall. She placed her hands over her mouth. She turned to face Amu with wide eyes. After a few seconds, she began to giggle.

'Eww! I can't believe you put up with this!' She laughed, shaking her head at the dull wall.

'Yeah- everyday too. In the morning, during the day, at night and sometimes there is even a midnight round.'

'Come on Amu-chan! Move in with me yeah? At least, there isn't any of this!' Amu shook her head, 'Ahh! Don't say no yet! Wait till you see the room first.'

Amu thought for a second. Well, at least, if she moved she will actually be able to concentrate on writing the novel? She sighed a little at the thought of living in some fancy apartment but decided to shake it off. At least, she'll be living with her best friend.

'So that's a yes?' Rima asked, her face eager to hear Amu's response.

Amu stared at her friend for a while and slowly nodded, smiling at her friend.

'Okay, okay. Come pick me up tomorrow yeah?' She said, winking.

Rima smiled.

'You're the best!' She exclaimed as she threw herself at Amu and gave her the biggest hug she could.

*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*

'Yes. That goes there. No-no! Not there! I said THERE!' A woman screamed as she pointed her slender fingers at the empty space on the other side of her.

Nagihiko awoke, smiling at the sound of his mothers voice. He arose from his bed, folding his blanket and smoothing out the creases, before he walked out of his room- to be greeted by the sight of their winery.

'Good morning mum!' He greeted, 'hmm? What's all the fuss?'

'Nagihiko! Good morning dear! Ah- I'm just getting everything ready. A winery Nagihiko! We can sell grapes, sell wine, set up winery tours and all other things that I've always wanted to do!' She said, chuckling to herself.

'Ah but mum-'

'and guess what!? You're going to be the one running this for me! Isn't it great Nagihiko? Working together! Mother and son..' Mrs. Fujisaki trailed on, grinning at the thought of it all.

Nagihiko gulped. Working with his mother? Of course, he wouldn't have minded it all.. But apart of him had wanted to go live in Tokyo and get some experience for himself. All those years studying in England- and yet he's going to have to manage a winery?

'Mum, I was thinking that-' He nervously inquired.

'Mummy!' Mrs. Fujisaki corrected immediately.

'Ah, Mummy-' He tried again, shaking off the fact that he had addressed her incorrectly many times before, 'I was wondering if maybe, I could live in Tokyo for a while?'

The happiness from his mother's face fell instantly.

'O-oh! It's just for experience. Mum- mummy, if I have some experience, it would be easier for me to run the winery.' Nagihiko said softly, still thinking of other ways to persuade his mother.

Mrs. Fujisaki's face turned from a frown into a cold, unreadable expression- as if she were deciding in mentally. After a few seconds, she sighed, before continuing.

'But Nagihiko dear! How are you going to stay there by yourself?' She asked, her eyes beginning to water.

'Mum, I'm 22 now. I'm not your 10 year old son anymore. I am certain I will be able to take care of myself.' He explained softly, feeling slightly guilty.

His mum gave out a slight humph and she turned her head to face another direction.

'Well then. If you insist,' She stated sternly, 'I shall give you 1 month to find a job. If you are still unable to find one by that time, get ready to come back and manage our winery. Understand?' Her tone, slightly changing into a more positive one.

Nagihiko's face broke into a wide grin. He looked at his mother admiringly and wrapped his arms around her. Tokyo! Freedom! New experiences! Possibilities flew through his head wildly. Before being able to consider or grasp any ideas, he froze. Where was he going to live?! Nagihiko shrugged his shoulders a little, deciding not to care.

'Awesome!' He exclaimed with joy, ignoring the fact that he wouldn't have anywhere to stay. Even so, he was still grateful to some extent. He stood on their veranda, overlooking his mother's 'masterpiece'- his long, purple hair flowing in the wind.

'U-uh, I mean- thanks mum!' He immediately corrected himself, knowing that 'awesome' was definitely not in his mother's dictionary.

'MUMMY!!'

_Four lives, four pathways, 2 rooms, 2 love stories- IN THE ONE BUILDING?!_

_____________________________

**MsRawr: **Okay! First chapter! Well, review if you like it. So I am able to decide whether to continue it or not.

I would usually include a preview now, but I am still uncertain whether to continue this story or not- BUT because I am almost ready to type it up, I shall include it anyway.

_____________________________

**Preview:**

**Chapter 2:**

_**You know what? I dislike you already.**_

_-__'Of course you can my beloved brother! Make yourself at home!' _

_-'Hey, Rima- did you see those guys in the room next to us?'_

_-'You mean, 3b?!'_

'_LOOK WHAT YOU DID!'_

'_Gay couple!'_

______________________________

**MsRawr: **Okay peeps, get reviewing if you like. It is YOUR reviews that help me decide whether I should continue this or not! Well anyway, with readers following 'Holiday Love', I am terribly sorry I haven't been updating fast enough. The thing is, I have no idea where I will take the story next. So, if you have any ideas or suggestions you would like to send me, please do! It's greatly appreciated! Thank you again if you were bothered to read my awfully long A/N. There's just too much to say!

With that aside, I'd like to mention that there is so much more plot to this than it seems. But, since this is a mere prologue, I can't give everything away right? ;)

Thanks!

Note: I shall try to post any updates on my page too! So yes! Keep out for that! *Takes out hypnotising ring.*

'Press that button.. PRESS THAT BUTTON!'

\/

\/

\/

\/


End file.
